


Cohabitation

by lunchgroup



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Force Sensitivity, Masturbation Interruptus, Nice feelings, Rey's roommate is pretty, That's Not How The Force Works, and sexually active, post-TFA, rey is not totally clueless about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchgroup/pseuds/lunchgroup
Summary: "Rey had shared a room since she returned from training a few weeks prior. The base was not equipped to pamper new guests, so Finn, Luke, and the rest of the team were dispersed to rooms with extra beds."Rey knew she would have to adapt to her (beautiful) roommate's habits, but she never thought this would be one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey woke up slowly, in a daze. In the weeks since she began Rey’s training with Luke, her sleep had been mercifully free of nightmares. Which was nice, considering Ren’s prying into her mind left her unable to sleep for many days. It was quiet in the room and outside. There was no immediate cause for alarm. Though all she could see was the wall, she could tell it must still be night. No light filtered in through the blinds and the room was still cool. She wasn't quite used to having a real bed yet. The left half of her body was hanging off the edge, knuckles and toes grazing the floor. Rey resisted the urge to roll over and check the clock, knowing that moving would make her more awake. She also didn’t want to disturb her roommate. But she also understood that if she didn't readjust soon she would either sore in the morning or fall off the bed entirely.

Rey had shared a room since she returned from training a few weeks prior. The base was not equipped to pamper new guests, so Finn, Luke, and the rest of the team were dispersed to rooms with extra beds. The room was small in regards to other rooms on the base, but spacious in comparison to her old AT-AT. Rey liked the simplicity and cleanliness of the two beds, separated by a plain nightstand. On some shelves were handmade souvenirs gifted to her roommate from past diplomatic missions. Rey wondered what she would be able to add to the collection, if her roommate obliged. The only other feature in the room was some extra blankets in the corner for colder nights.

Rey met Poe when she returned from Ahch-To with Luke, and thanked him for everyone’s excellent work at Takodana. During her first meal since returning, she sat with Finn and her new friends. Across from her was her new roommate, a woman with thick black hair and a kind face. Rey could tell she was a pilot. She held herself with authority and discipline. Rey never had a roommate or even a neighbor before and looked forward to their time together. The woman introduced herself as Jessika, and Rey thought that was a particularly lovely name.

During lunch, Rey found Jessika to be quite beautiful. The Force felt warm around Jessika every time she laughed or made eye contact with Rey. Jessika had the same humour and snappy quips as Poe. Jess wasn’t afraid to pick on her superior, but her deep eyes spoke nothing but kindness. As Rey studied Jess’ face more, she noticed a mole just above her lips, its position seeming almost chosen to be most pleasing to the eye. There was a light wrinkle between her eyebrows from the intense concentration of flying. Rey also caught Jessika’s easy smile, and found she wanted to see Jessika smile more. Smile at her, if she was lucky.

Preoccupied with the memory of Jessika’s smile, Rey almost missed the sound of rustling fabric and a sigh next to her. Jessika didn’t snore; she had to be a light sleeper in event of a nighttime attack. So a sound other than breathing was new. Rey was drifting back to sleep when Jessika sighed again, louder this time. A little annoyed, Rey readied herself to be awake until Jess quieted down. Rey realized she was cold, and prepared to get up for a blanket until Jessika let out a low moan followed by a wet pop. 

Rey stopped cold. A brief tremor in the Force occupying the room confirmed her suspicions. Immediately, Rey was almost certain of what was going on mere feet away from her. She was no stranger to sex. Years of listening to traders gossip taught her more than she ever wanted to know about reproduction of  _ numerous _ species, thank you very much. But Rey was unsure of what she should do. Should she leave and give Jessika privacy? Should she try to go back to sleep? Her back was getting sore from being twisted around. But Rey feared that if she shifted it would alert Jessika. 

The fabric rustled by her again, coupled with a creak in the industrial bed frame. A new, wet, and rhythmic sound echoed off the walls. Rey couldn’t help but blush in the low light as Jessika let out a few more breathy sighs and increased her pace. The Force crackled in the small space, broadcasting and array of secondary feelings loud and clear. Trained as she was, Rey couldn’t yet read minds without a great deal of concentration. Now, she was almost grateful for that.

Still, Rey’s neck and ears warmed in the cool air. She found herself wondering what Jessika was imagining. What did people think about when they got off? More specifically, what did Jessika like? Rey tried to imagine what her roommate was seeing, what she was feeling. The heady feeling of the Force mixed with the visceral noises coming from the beautiful woman next to her were nearly overwhelming.

Rey was sure that at that point she was breathing heavily as well, and only noticed it when her hair around her face began tickling her nose. Jessika seemed… rather preoccupied in her activity so Rey risked shaking away the strands of hair. Instead more fell in its place, making matters worse. At this point, Jessika’s stifled whimpers were becoming more frequent and desperate, so Rey carefully inched her hand up from the floor to her nose. About halfway there, she sneezed. Loudly. The room was immediately quiet, save for some labored breathing and sniffles. The atmosphere changed from an electric crackle to a low thrum. After several moments of absolute stillness, Jessika adjusted in her bed and remained quiet. Too embarassed to move, Rey shut her eyes until she fell asleep, stuck in her uncomfortable position.

Rey awoke a few hours later, sore, after a fitful night of sleep. She dreaded an awkward conversation with Jessika, but turned her head to find the her bed unoccupied. It was a break day for pilots, and the mess wouldn’t be serving breakfast for at least an hour. Rey knew she was being avoided. While part of her was sorry that Jessika was too embarrassed to be around her, another part was glad to put off any conversation for later.

Her morning meditation with Luke was more difficult than usual, with images and soundbytes of last night flooding her consciousness. Rey tried to place these memories in the back of her mind, but knew all too well that Luke could see everything. She excused herself early from training, hoping he hadn’t yet picked around too much.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey still hadn’t seen Jessika by lunch, and was starting to feel worried. Sure, Rey didn’t see her every day, but Jess’ pointed absence after what happened the night before seemed a little too coincidental. Rey got a tray of food and sat with Poe and Finn, the fourth seat noticeably empty. Before Rey could ask, Poe mentioned that Jess was working on her X-wing.

“She’s doing oil levels and tests. Time-sensitive stuff.” He explained through a mouthful of salted meat.

This made Rey feel marginally better, but worry still gnawed at her during the meal. Finn was in good spirits; he was recovering well and taking flying lessons from Poe. Rey believed he could be a great pilot someday. She, too, wanted to learn how to fly an X-wing, but knew that would have to wait until she was better at being a Jedi. She carefully stabbed a bit of meat, which was bland but still tasted better than most food on Jakku. 

Her thoughts trailed to the morning, then to after lunch, when she was scheduled to meet with Luke again. She wasn’t too worried for this one; afternoons were dedicated to physical training. Luke was less likely to poke around in her brain then. She was interrupted by Finn and Poe looking at her with uncertain faces.

“What was that?” She blinked.

“Welcome back, space-cadet,” Poe laughed lightly. “We asked if there’s something wrong with your mystery meat. Well, more wrong than usual. You’ve hardly touched it.”

“That’s space Jedi to you,” she scolded while waving a forkful of food at them, before eating it. It was true, though. Her plate was fuller than either of the boys’, which was unusual indeed. She shook her head and swallowed, “I’m just a little nervous for training.” She paused, grasping for straws, “Luke’s gonna have me do the whole handstand-rock-thing today.” Poe and Finn nodded their heads in moderate understanding. It wasn’t an entire lie, she was going to do handstands and move rocks, but she’d been doing that for days now. 

She downed a few more bites, mopping up leftover sauce with the last bits of meat. She refused to see perfectly good food go to waste. After finishing her drink, she said her goodbyes and excused herself.

Training passed without major incident. The familiarity of mindless exercise was nice to settle into, and Rey welcomed the exhaustion that quickly set in. It made her too tired to think about much else. The only hitch came when Luke offered to meditate with her when he noticed she seemed, “distant.” Putting up her best mental shields, (which, should Luke challenge, wouldn’t hold) Rey explained as casually as possible that she didn’t sleep well the night before. Which, again, technically wasn’t a lie. Still, Rey stayed until Luke dismissed her, determined to make up for leaving early that morning.

Sore, tired, and smelly from exercise, Rey walked back to base in the dark. She was thankful to find the showers empty; not many people chose to bathe during evening break. Rey ditched her fatigues, stepped onto the cool tile, and turned on the tap. She finally allowed her mind to drift as warm water washed away dirt and sweat from the day. All day, she avoided thinking of what happened last night, afraid that even non-Force users could hear her thoughts loud and clear. But now, safe in perhaps the least-private area in the base, she was able to relax. 

Embarrassing as it was for Rey to admit, Jessika had sounded beautiful the night before. Rey found that she was disappointed to have interrupted her. Jess really sounded like she was enjoying herself. Sure, Rey had tried to “work one out,” or whatever the locals called it, but she never seemed to get very far. Rey knew that Jessika had the extra hands-on experience she lacked. Rey laughed softly at her own joke as she rinsed out the shampoo. After the last of it was gone, she took a cursory glance around the bathroom. It was still empty. 

Sighing and closing her eyes, she reached down, massaging her labia and the insides of her legs. After some well-placed rubs aroused her interest, she began focusing on her clitoris. It wasn’t unpleasant, per se, but it definitely wasn’t what the traders back home bragged about. Rey knew Jessika would be able to show her what she was missing. She positioned her hand differently, and just as things were starting to make sense, the tap a few showers down turned on. Even with her eyes closed, Rey knew that she’d been caught. The Force was sharp like an odd smell in the room. Rey didn’t even want to see who it was. She stared hard at the floor and turned off the faucet, heart racing from embarrassment and what she had just felt.

As she stooped down to collect her clothes, Rey took a quick glance at the other person. Of course, it had to be Jessika. Jessika, who was almost certainly avoiding her for the very reason of what just happened. Jessika, who was also looking at Rey now. Jessika, who was smiling, face pink with embarrassment. Perfect payback. Rey left, still wrapped in her towel and holding her clothes, before Jess could say anything.

Rey decided she was right about it being a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just as surprised as you are that I already have another chapter ready omg. I'm so glad people liked the first one so much!! much love -3-


	3. Chapter 3

After working all day on her X-wing, Jess’ sole mission was to wash off as much oil as she could, grab some leftovers from the mess, and try to fall asleep before Rey came home. When she heard the showers running from the hall, finding Rey didn’t even occur to her. Jessika had tried to keep Rey out of her mind all day, convinced that she was disgusted with her. This was likely why, when Jess caught Rey in the shower, her first reaction was relief. Okay, so Rey definitely knew what Jess was doing that morning. But that realization felt less terrible now that she knew Rey was a human too, with human needs. A beautiful human on top of that. 

Jess had never really had the chance to see Rey naked before, and she had to admit, it was quite a treat. Hair clung to the Jedi’s strong, tan, and freckled shoulders. Her small breasts rose and fell with each heady breath. Thin muscles painted the landscape that was her body. Rey’s right hand disappeared under a spread of pubic hair while her left hand was braced against the tile wall. Jessika luxuriated in the sight of it all, savoring the pleasure Rey was giving herself. Rey seemed so lost in her own world that Jess almost left. Almost. She was covered in oil, after all.

The bathroom was small, so Jess strategically picked a shower far enough to give Rey her space. But one close enough to ward off the impression that she was still avoiding her. Jessika set down her clothes, and was ready to forget all the day’s troubles as she turned on the shower. That was until Rey froze, face and ears turning bright red. Scrambling for something to say, Jess opened her mouth to speak. But it simply hung open as Rey turned off the shower and walked to the bench with her things on it. Words were failing Jess, so she instead tried to give Rey the least threatening smile she could manage. It didn’t work. Rey stared back, the image of humiliation, and finally left.

Determined not to muck things up any further, Jessika scrubbed, quick and thorough as she could, before hastily wrapping herself in a towel and following Rey. She did her best not to slip, running barefoot through the freezing concrete halls towards home. When Jess opened the door, she found Rey sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, foot tapping a frantic beat.

“I’ve uh…” Rey started, voice abnormally loud, “I’ve never really… finished before.” Her face resembled a D’Qar sunset. She wrung her hands a little. “You sounded so close last night, all I’ve wanted today is for you show me how.”

Jess blinked incredulously. “Oh...” was all she could produce. But on the inside, she was exploding. Rey wanted _ her _ . Rey wanted Jess to touch her, to guide her, to give her pleasure. The concept of making the celebrity of the Rebellion come  — for the first time —  was almost too much to handle. It was her turn to blush furiously red. She could feel it spreading from her cheeks to her neck to her shoulders, not covered by the measly towel she’d ran through the base in.

Jess sat opposite of Rey, on her own bed. It was just then that she realized they had both left the shower in only towels. She chuckled at the image, and was glad most people were at the rec or sleeping. What a scandal that would have caused. Then again, by the time the night was over, whatever rumors created would have probably been true. Jess laid her hand on Rey’s knee, and Rey leaned in closer, almost eager for every next move.

“Rey,” Jessika smiled her biggest smile, “I would be honored to give you your first orgasm.” It sounded cheesy and a bit weird when she said it out loud, but it certainly got her point across. Rey let out a whoop and tackled Jessika backwards onto the bed, careful not to collide with the wall. Rey covered Jess’ face with a shower of kisses, and she knew that though Rey kissed people often, these were real. Rey’s still-wet hair fell onto Jessika and tickled her neck. When Jess found a break in the attack, she reached up to hold Rey’s face still and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. It wasn’t sexy or long, but when Jessika pulled back, Rey looked at her with the biggest eyes she had ever seen. It was awfully endearing. Jessika covered her own face this time.

“Kriff’s sake Rey. You are so much.” Rey responded with a wave of giggles and moved Jess’ hands aside to kiss her again. The kiss became sensual. It was warm and soft with an eager push from both sides. Jessika sucked and nipped at Rey’s bottom lip, and Rey squeezed Jessika’s shoulders in response. She could feel Rey’s smile against her mouth, could feel Rey’s trapped-in laughter against her chest. They would figure out what all this meant after, but now was a time for something way overdue.

“This isn’t exactly the best position for us to do this in,” Jessika stated, very matter-of-fact.

“Oh! Right.” Rey hopped off of Jessika, towel clinging precariously loose to her body. Jessika scooted to the foot of the bed, patting the other end with her hand. “Here,” she encouraged. Rey’s towel finally slipped apart as she sat down, and her hand shot up to hold it in place.

“There’s not really a reason to keep that on now. In fact it’d be easier if you didn’t.” Jessika chided. With a nod of consideration, Rey finally let the towel fall into her lap. Breasts free, they fell into place and Jessika watched her nipples harden in the cool room. She studied them as if she had never knew nipples could do that. Rey became embarrassed by her staring, and instead lied back on the bed. This only allowed Jessika to marvel at the sight of the room’s small lamp shining on Rey’s breasts, stomach, and legs. Her tangled hair splayed around her head like an aura. Her skin glowed like the sands of Jakku at midday. It was peppered with goosebumps from both the cold and adrenaline. Jessika leaned down to kiss Rey’s knee, half expecting her skin to be gritty like sand too, but it was soft and cool as D’Qar grass.

Jessika took off her towel, and snickered when Rey guiltily studied her body as she had Rey’s. Rey looked over Jessika as one looks over a piece of art. She even tilted her head a little. Jess’ hair, long and dark like hers, was straighter and thicker. Her breasts were a little larger than her own, and her nipples were darker. Their contrast with the rest of her skin was very pleasing to the eye. Jessika also had muscles, but they were round, unlike Rey’s. She had a stronger core and shoulders than Rey as well, important when maneuvering a ship at break-neck speeds.

Rey also took a moment to sense the Force that hugged Jessika. It was warm. Warm and orange, like the pilot uniforms. Yellow like the sunflowers Rey had seen the other day. It radiated from Jess constantly, and left a fingerprint on everything she touched. Parts of Rey now had orange smudges, parts that felt warmer than others. Part of her yearned to be painted orange, to have her body and soul kissed by such heat.

When Rey was satisfied, Jess motioned for Rey to sit up. She and spread her towel on the bed. Rey responded with a skeptical look. “You’ll thank me later. Hopefully.” She didn’t question further. Jessika sat for a moment to take everything in. The most beautiful woman in the Resistance  — the whole galaxy — naked in her bed, skin glowing, eyes wide and shining, breath bated for whatever came next.

Jess guided Rey back down and planted her hands on either side of her head. She ducked to kiss Rey, who met halfway in anticipation. The kiss was slow and long, it chapped their lips and made their heads spin. Jessika trailed a hand to one of Rey’s breasts, to her navel, to her hipbone. With a light tickle along the crease of Rey’s leg, she rested her hand on the curly patch of hair. Jessika pulled back just enough for their lips to part, and gazed deep into Rey’s eyes. “Is this okay?” She’d said it so breathlessly she worried Rey didn’t hear. But with a ginger nod in response, Jess shifted her weight to one hand and eased apart Rey’s legs with the other. She turned her hand over and spread her fingers along the folds. Rey was wet. Not overly so, but enough to show interest. Jessika smiled to herself.

“What?” Rey poked, but Jessika kissed her neck in response. She began a languid and practised pace with her hand flat against the puff of Rey’s outer labia. Jessika didn’t dare go too fast. She wanted Rey to be fully ready; to feel every moment of pleasure she had to offer. Rey had trusted her with something very important, and the pilot was dead set on delivering. Rey began reciprocating by rolling her hips forward, egging Jessika on. Rey huffed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Jessika lifted her hand away and sat back. Jess looked over the Jedi with half-lidded eyes and a crooked smile.

Kneeling back down, Jessika rested her cheek on Rey’s inner thigh and raised her eyebrows, silently asking permission. Rey nodded, and hissed in a breath as a very wet, very warm tongue swiped at her clit. The entire lower half of Rey’s body jolted as Jessika licked again a bit harder and faster. With a devilish smile, Jess set Rey’s legs on her shoulders and held her hips down. Jessika went to work, licking from clit to hole and back, sucking here and kissing there. This continued almost to the point of overstimulation. Rey’s hands splayed and clenched erratically onto the towel under her. She was panting and lightly whimpering by the time Jessika finished with another lick up the hardened nub of her clit. It made her hips stutter and mouth groan. Rey’s pubes glistened with a combination of precome and saliva, her cheeks were smeared red and her mouth hung open. She was spayed on the bed, ready to become Jess’. As much as Jessika wanted to draw this out, to give Rey the full experience, the sight before her tipped her over the edge.

Jessika palmed Rey’s crotch. Harder than before. It was more determined, more desperate, with more speed and pressure. Jessika didn’t bother holding Rey down now. She wanted to witness the full range of Rey’s ecstasy, wanted Rey to feel it, too. She finally found a rhythm, her two middle fingers squeezing Rey’s clit while her outside fingers massaged Rey’s labia. She rubbed in frantic circles, taking Reys gasps and whimpers as cue to move or speed up. She was getting close. Rey scrambled to grab Jessika’s free hand, and squeezed it when she found it. Jess rubbed along Rey’s knuckles, slowly keeping her grounded. Suddenly Rey tensed up, and Jessika worried she’d hurt her. She’d subconsciously stopped stroking her to look up. Rey became almost hysterical.

“ _ Don’t stop! _ Please Jess, please I-  _ I nee- _ ” That was all Jessika needed to start again, doubling her speed and pressure. Rey’s hips lifted from the bed, legs quivering and knees trembling. The few breaths she was taking were shallow and ragged.

“You’re so close, Rey, come on. You are so beautiful,” Jessika encouraged. Rey responded with loud moans. Her face scrunched up in concentration and pure  _ feeling.  _ Her hips rocked wildly, begging for any pressure, any friction. Jess brainlessly repeated the words in unintelligible patterns. Rey interrupted with a sound close to a sob, and clenched Jess’ hand in hers.

Next to flying in space for the first time, seeing Rey come was the most beautiful thing Jessika had ever experienced. Rey went almost completely silent. Her cunt and everything around it twitched in rhythm to Jessika’s hand. Her face unwrinkled and her mouth hung slack. She sucked in a breath and exhaled with a wavering cry. Gasping several more times, Rey exhaled with a different noise for each breath. If not for the circumstances, it would have sounded almost funny. Jessika continued circling her clit slowly, stopping when Rey jerked her hips away and collapsed.

Rey didn’t open her eyes for several moments. Jess wiped her hand on the towel and lied down next to her. She watched as Rey’s eyelashes fluttered, endorphins rushing through her. Her chest rose and fell heavily and, if she looked close enough, Jessika could watch her heartbeat. It was quick and sure, compensating for Rey’s exertion. She looked farther down and saw her legs twitch a few times. Even farther down, Rey’s toes flexed and scrunched to a slow, unheard beat.

As to not startle Rey, Jessika slowly raised Rey’s hand, still holding onto her own, to her mouth for a soft kiss. Rey sighed with a sigh. She peeped her eyes open. A quiet, “wow,” was all she could manage.

Jessika laughed lightly, “good?”

“Not that I had anything to compare it to, but I’m going to say yes.” She kissed Jessika’s hand.

Rey shivered, and a new wave of goosebumps covered her. Though this was not a moment Jess wanted to lose, the tiny, still-functioning part of her brain knew that a wet towel was not going to keep the both of them warm. Rey protested with a groan, but Jessika pulled herself up and lugged her body over to the stack of blankets, grabbing as many as she could hold. She laid them on as carefully but quickly as she could, and burrowed under the hill that was made.

Jessika shifted. She’d gotten aroused from watching Rey, but it wasn’t the time or place to take care of that. Tonight was about Rey. If Jess was lucky, there would be another opportunity to explore that with Rey. She settled for this, for right now. Lying in her bed with a gorgeous woman, blissed-out by the sex she’d just had. She settled for rubbing circles on her palm with her thumb, for untangling her hair with her fingers. Jessika scooted closer to Rey and kissed her shoulder, listening without a care in the world as Rey’s breath evened out into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting! I was as anxious as you were for this chapter to be finished. Also, funnily enough, this was originally supposed to be a one-chapter oneshot. Ha. On that note, while I was finishing THE LAST PARAGRAPH, I got ideas for more chapters. So! While this fic is technically "finished," you can be on the lookout for more! I will be busy soon though, so I have no guarantees for when that might happen.  
> Thank you everyone for reading and giving kudos, I really appreciate it! lots of love xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic since my long-gone days on FF :P I had a lot of fun with it!  
> Let me know what you think


End file.
